vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Klavic
General Klavic, or more officially known as Envoy Klavic, is the representative of the Altairians who contacted the rebels during Contact, and offered to uplift the Miner Rebellion, providing advanced technology to them, in exchange for their help in the war against the Oligarchs, led by his sister Ny'tah. __TOC__ History Klavic and his fellow Heralds were first encountered during Contact, and while initially sparking fear, reassured the rebels that he came in peace, offering the gift of enlightenment and with it technology far beyond the achievements of their primitive science, in exchange for their help against his sister Ny'tah and her formidable splinter faction the Oligarchs. During Deadlock, Klavic warns the Miner Rebellion not to be entranced by his sister, as she is an uncompromising individual who wishes to see them all destroyed. When his sister offers him and his Heralds the chance to surrender, he refuses, sparking her anger and causing her to send more fleets to destroy him. After the event, he was shocked by his sister's methods, as it was revealed that Ny'tah raided VEGA's main processing site and is using them to build a planet destroyer. In Invasion, Klavic clears the air about the claims made by her sister, saying that her father's war crimes and acts of treason were merely because he wanted to offer refuge to those fleeing the Oligarch regime by building Deep Space Temples to spread his word. he also says that Ny'tah plans to revive the Altairian Eugenics Experiments, the same experiments that On-Wah put a stop to, after it was revealed that they caused the events of Colony 47 and the Alien Infection. In Blindside, Ny'tah reveals a shocking revelation about On-Wah's ascension. It was revealed that he uploaded his consciousness to a network of heavily armed planets, something that shocked Klavic when he found out what he believed in was never true in the first place. He fled the conflict in a Cavalier Cutter, most likely to confirm his suspicions. But before leaving, he shared the Blueprints for the Inquisitor Destroyer with the Miner Rebellion. In Doomsday, he returns with the information that his ancestors spliced their DNA with that of the humans in order to solve a fertility crisis. The fact that this meant that the Rebels and Altairians were distant cousins could put Ny'tah at rest, and with the help of the Miner Rebellion, is able to push through the Oligarch Battle lines and dissuade her from firing the Titan at Rebel HQ. Much later, after Chrysalis, he opens communications with the rebels, stating that the Altairians' cloned Alien Harvesters were reactivated, and one of them has gone missing. A damaged Bastion Cruiser with a serial number belonging to the rebels was found abandoned as well. Finding this irregular, he asked the rebels to look into the matter. Noting that Umbra has weakened the Altairians even further and are a threat that cannot be ignored in Catalyst, he requests the help of the rebels in taking down Umbra, granting them access to the cloned Harvesters. However, he warned that research on their Surge Cores is incomplete, and advised that the rebels exercise caution. Profile Klavic is an Altairian, with a tall and lanky musculature. His face resembles that of a Reptile, and he has purple skin. he is dressed in a high tech suit of armor. He is very proud of his father's teachings, as it was revealed during a tour of one of the Heralds' Paragon Battleships that he was showing off a manifesto of his father On-Wah on the holoscreen to Burr as he was sending a transmission to the rebels to brief them of their current situation. He is also a highly cautious individual, as he warned the Miner Rebellion not to underestimate Ny'tah's Oligarch Armada even though they were in cryo-sleep from the long hyperspace journey, as they were the same ships that overthrew On-Wah and seized the Altairian capital. He is appalled by his sister's methods, as it was revealed he was so shocked that his face went pale when it was revealed Ny'tah was building a planet destroyer. He remains defensive when Burr asked if the allegations on On-Wah that Ny'tah raised was true. Trivia * Klavic and the Altairians are the first Alien race to propose an alliance to the Miner Rebellion. * Klavic is the first character to have a blood relationship with another character, (he is the brother of Ny'tah). Gallery Character -19030.png|Klavic Up Close. ---- Category:Characters